Why Itachi Hates Sai
by mysoulislost375
Summary: The reason Itachi hates Sai...has nothing to do with Sasuke! Or in other words, why Itachi will never listen to Fugato again. AU, Implied Sex, Het, ItaOC, Drinking, Sai, and Thoughts-of-Murder. Rated for those things and to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognizable or from Naruto. I only own (I think) my OC, Hanako. And maybe some of the unrecognizable stuff.**

**Note: This is AU, so there are no **_**NINJAS **_**or **_**JUTSU **_**or **_**anything to do with chakra.**_** Itachi is the CEO of the Uchiha Company, is married to an OC, and HATES Sai. Also, this is Het. Normally, I prefer slash, but I can do Het just fine. This drabble is set before "Itachi's Wife", but also after "Intro to Hanako: Meeting Sasuke". This is also a sort-of apology for taking so long to update, so lucky you!**

"Hello"

Hanako looked at the… person… addressing her. He was pale, with dark eyes and hair, wearing a mid-length sleeve shirt that cut off at his midriff and elbows. He had a weird, forced grin and looked far younger than the legal drinking age. She raised an eyebrow at him. He blinked, but his smile stayed the same. "My name is Sai." He continued.

Hanako sighed as she turned back to her drink, and her sulking. Her boyfriend-for-six-months was staying late at work—again—and she was getting lonely. Apparently, Itachi had been getting more work lately since he was trying to make a deal that would result in the Uchiha Corporation gaining a bigger foothold in America. When he did manage to come home, he was usually too tired for more than a hug and kiss "goodnight" before falling onto the closest comfortable piece of furniture; he rarely managed to make it to their bed and tended to just drop on the living room couch. 'He doesn't even grunt "I love you" anymore.' Hanako thought, swallowing her drink.

"What is your name?"

The guy—Sai—said, once again interrupting Hanako's sulking session. She glanced at him, irritated. Couldn't he see that she didn't want company? She'd come here for a drink (or 10) and this brat should sense that at least. Everyone else had (there was a three-seat empty dead-zone around the honey-colored brunette). The brat was still smiling at her. She huffed. 'He has guts at least!' "Hanako."

His smile got bigger. "So your name is "Flower Girl Child"?"

Hanako ignored him in favor of her next drink—a tasty smoothie thing that had as much alcohol as vodka. So when she felt a hand grope her thigh, she was slightly surprised…if you could call it that. She had automatically (cradling her 15th—or was it 16th?—drink) swung around her arm and slapped Sai.

"Hentai! ~Pervert! Stupid asshole! How dare you! So what if Itachi is being a stupid bastard and ignoring me! I am _not_ going to have sex with you! Just because…because…~" Hanako was sobbing as she ranted in English. "*Wahhh!* ~Itachiiii! Why don't you love me anymore! ~ *Wahhh!*" She slammed her head on the bar, banging her fists on it as she cried.

Sai was looking at Hanako, wide-eyed. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and awkwardly patted her on the back. "Ano…There, there?"

Hanako just cried louder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time-skip—Itachi's Home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Tadaime' Itachi thought, slightly exhausted. He was—finally!—done with that stupid deal that Fugato had foisted off to him. "To prepare you for being the head of the entire company" The older Uchiha had said. Itachi almost growled, but repressed the urge. He was home now, and hopefully Hanako was here and wasn't going to throw him on the couch for the next year to express her displeasure…

"~Stupid *hic* bastard! Shouldn't've let him near me! Asshole tinks stupid work more 'portant *hic* tan me! I'm's da one tha's in his bed! *hic* *Wahhh!*~" 'Well, that's unexpected.' Itachi thought, hearing Hanako's voice coming from the living room. 'Is she drunk?'

"Now, now, Hanako-chan, it's okay. Now why don't you give me that bottle…"Another voice, a _male_ voice, followed Hanako's. Itachi felt himself go cold.

"Nah-ah! My booze! You not gettin' my booze!" Itachi sighed with that (internally of course) and slammed the living room door open. There was Hanako, holding a large bottle of some type of alcohol possessively while kicking out at a boy that could have been Sasuke's twin. As he watched, the two jumped at the loud noise, falling to the floor.

Itachi saw red. The brat had used the jump to get on top of Hanako, straddling her and grabbing for the alcohol. But what angered Itachi the most was that the (soon-to-be) dead man was groping her chest!

Ripping the dead-man-walking off of Hanako, Itachi threw him across the living room, out into the hall. Then, gently, he picked up Hanako, easily putting the green-eyed woman back on the couch and quickly checking for any injuries. She was too dazed (and drunk) to react before he was once again heading across the room, going after Sai.

Sai blinked. Then decided that now was the time to retreat. Sadly, he decided that it was rude to not leave his number and inform Hanako-chan of this fact. So, he went back into the living room (staying by the doorway though; he's socially inept, not retarded.)

"Well, I'll take my leave then, Hanako-chan. Call me someti—"

That was as far as he got before Itachi punched him and then tossed him outside, slamming and locking the door on his broken nose.

Then, Itachi turned to go back to Hanako. She had a lot to answer to—once she sobered up, at least. Smirking, Itachi stalked his way back to the living room.

**Note: Okay peoples, you know the drill. Either press the nice buttons that say "favorite" and "alert", or leave a review! Thanks to everyone who has done that for any of my other stories and/or myself. P.S. everyone who does review gets a digital sweet; your pick!**


End file.
